El Portal del Rey Felipe
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Juan de Herrera vive amargado porque cree que el mundo es injusto haciéndolo servir en el Tercio Mágico. Pero el Destino le tiene preparado un giro con el que pasará a la posteridad. Feliz noche de Reyes 2016


_Regalo de Reyes 2016 para Cris Snape_

 _Cris Snape puso en su carta varias opciones; he tomado dos de ellas- que un personaje histórico fuera un mago y los puntos telúricos - y las he combinado. El personaje histórico es Juan de Herrera, arquitecto del Monasterio de El Escorial. Le acompaña en algunos momentos un mago de primera generación llamado López, personaje creación de Cris Snape aunque su personalidad estaba sin desarrollar, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de darle cierto desarrollo. Este es el producto. Espero que le guste a la destinataria y a todos vosotros._

 _Feliz Noche de Reyes_

 _EL PORTAL DEL REY FELIPE_

 _Flandes, invierno de 1556._

No arreciaban truenos ni el cielo se rasgaba con relámpagos. Simple y llanamente, llovía y llovía sin cesar, un día tras otro, una semana tras otra, un mes tras otro. Y no es que la lluvia persistente le fuera desconocida, puesto que mucha había en su tierra natal. Era más bien el carácter de las gentes de Flandes y aquella hostilidad soterrada que no habían sabido los Austrias aplacar. Al menos, las mozas flamencas eran receptivas a sus atenciones, y precisamente con una estaba dispuesto aquel soldado del Tercio de Magie a pasar un rato agradable mientras fuera arreciaba la tormenta.

Le había retirado la varita, dejándola aparte en un cajón, antes de tumbarla en el catre mientras besaba con ansias el cuello y el escote. Rendida a su pasión la flamenca, él ahora procedía, presto y con sus manos ágiles, a ir soltando cordeles del corpiño. Cuando ella emitió un sonoro jadeo, el mago español sintió que la premura invadía sus calzas, y considerando suficiente lo que asomaba del escote de la moza, se irguió sobre la cama para levantarle las faldas con más facilidad. Ya se apresuraba a soltar los cordeles de sus propios ropajes cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y dos soldados del Tercio le apuntaron con sus varitas.

-¡Pero qué es esta intromisión!- Protestó mientras la flamenca emitía un sonoro chillido y procedía a medio cubrirse con la sábana.

\- No es tiempo de darse a los placeres de la carne, Herrera.

Tras los dos soldados se había colado en el cuarto aquel sargento moreno y rechoncho hijo de ingenuos. Herrera, que a diferencia del otro mago era hidalgo y tenía un par de generaciones mágicas por detrás, se levantó con parsimonia del lecho mientras la moza flamenca se apresuraba a salir corriendo, medio vestida y con la varita entre los dientes.

\- ¿Cómo osáis, López, a importunar a un superior? – Espetó metiéndose los faldones por dentro de las calzas.- Sabed que tengo contactos en la corte. A fe mía que ésto os costará caro.

El aludido se irguió levemente antes de replicar con laconismo..

-Órdenes del capitán. Debo escoltaros ante su presencia sin dilación. Y no busquéis vuestra varita. La tengo aquí.- Dicho aquello alzó la mano izquierda mostrando el trozo de madera.

-¡Devolvedmela de inmediato!

-No son esas mis órdenes, señor. No hasta que estéis en presencia del capitán.

Los dos soldados que acompañaban al sargento hicieron un leve movimiento que de amistoso no tenía nada.

\- Pazguato… Dejadme pasar.- Herrera, sabedor de que estaba en minoría y el sargento podía tener razón, le dedicó una mirada intimidatoria al pasar frente a él, presto a coger su jubón, su cinto y su capa.- Esto no quedará así. Vaya que no…

El sargento no se inmutó. Al contrario, adoptó la posición de firmes mientras Herrera se vestía, talmente como si rindiera honores militares a un acto tan poco gallardo como era vestirse tras haber sido interrumpido justo antes de consumar los ardores de la virilidad.

El capitán Alaloca tenía una fea cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla, los ojos negros como carbones y una barba rala entrecana. Por supuesto, aquel no era su verdadero nombre. Nadie lo sabía en el Tercio. Como tampoco nadie sabía a ciencia cierta los años que llevaba al frente de aquella unidad mágica, constituida en 1528. Se decía entre los más antiguos que hubo otro que le precedió, pero que tan solo duró unos meses, falleciendo en el primer combate mágico. Un combate que preferían olvidar porque llegaron a él sin estar preparados y donde sucumbieron uno a uno, como moscas. Solo unos pocos consiguieron huir, reagruparse y elegir por aclamación a Alaloca como su mando. Se juramentaron para rechazar el nombramiento de cualquier otro capitán a la par que el nombre y el pasado del magie se desvanecía en la historia. Había muerto el magie y nacido el mito. Y Alaloca parecía a gusto en su condición de líder de aquel variopinto grupo de magies al servicio de los Austrias de las Españas fuera de su patria.

En su presencia, cualquier soldado se sentía intimidado. Herrera no fue una excepción cuando aquella mirada implacable se posó sobre él.

-Tiempo de volver a las Españas, Herrera.

\- ¿Me licencian?- Preguntó sin ocultar la ilusión que tal cosa le haría, harto como estaba de vagar por aquel país plano y de cielos tan nublados.

-Otro servicio.- El capitán se encogió de hombros.- López os acompañará hasta la Casa de las Tradiciones, donde recibiréis vuestras órdenes.

-No necesito aya.- Protestó Herrera, pero Alaloca le hizo callar con un leve gesto de mano.

-Aya seguramente que no, pero sí alguien que vele porque no perdáis demasiado tiempo con mujeres. Viajaréis acompañado y sin dilación.

\- Pero habré de preparar mis cosas…- Volvió a protestar Herrera. Alaloca sacó su varita con parsimonia y, sin ocultar que el hidalgo cántabro le hastiaba un tanto, le propinó una leve sacudida, haciendo aparecer en el pavimento un grueso hato que contenía, al parecer, todos los enseres del soldado.

\- Y ahora, partid.- Ordenó el oficial.

\- ¡Pero si está lloviendo!

\- Aquí siempre está lloviendo en esta época del año. Usad un hechizo sobre vuestra capa engrasada.

Y con un gesto de mano, Alaloca los despidió.

\- No sois muy hablador, López.. ¿Verdad? No, no hace falta que contestéis. O mejor, ya se que no lo haréis…

Llevaban varios días de viaje a lomos de caballerías bajo la persistente lluvia y el sargento López apenas sí había pronunciado un par de palabras. Tampoco era que aquello importara mucho a Herrera, deseoso como estaba de desahogar todos los resquemores que llevaba dentro.

\- Los Consejos de la Casa de las Tradiciones están controlados por los magos de familias antiguas. Ellos hacen y deshacen. Entre otras cosas, ellos firmaron esta paz con la Emperatriz, que nos obliga a los magos de buena familia aunque no tan antiguos a batirnos las varitas en Flandes… vos no sois eso siquiera…¿verdad, López?- Iba protestando mientras avanzaban por un tortuoso camino que conducía a un bosque.- Apuesto a que sois de primera generación. ¿A qué se dedicaba vuestro padre? ¿Campesino o artesano? No, no me lo digáis, es igual. No hallaréis fortuna en los Tercios, creedme. Engatusad a alguna de las que se llaman de Magia Antigua. Esas que en teoría se dicen tan libérrimas, pero que después son más estrechas que el agujero de la bolsa de un catalán. Solo así, tal vez, vuestros hijos puedan influir en el devenir de los magie…Si es que llegamos enteros a España, porque con esta lluvia…

Herrera calló unos instantes, ocupado en sacar su varita y lanzarse unos cuantos hechizos repelentes de lluvia.

\- Yo estudié en Valladolid. Se me daban bien las letras y los números. Después viajé con el séquito borgoñón del príncipe Felipe por Europa. Fue muy ilustrativo. ¿Vos habéis viajado? Me refiero, más allá de Flandes, claro… no, seguro que no. Italia es… pura belleza, creedme. Y mucha magia. No en vano allí se definió lo que hoy llamamos Tradición Clásica. Yo era un tipo con suerte hasta que me vinieron torcidas y hube de alistarme, pero eso es una historia desagradable que…

-¡Callad!

-¿Cómo decís, López? ¿Osais hacerme callar…?

-¡Al suelo!

López le propinó un soberano empellón y Herrera se vio tras una piedra, con el sargento a su lado empuñando su varita. Iba a protestar cuando un maleficio estalló junto a su oreja.

-¡Hi de puta!

Mientras Herrera protestaba, López ya había Aturdido a dos de los atacantes y el fuego de los maleficios se cebaba en intentar alcanzarlo. Herrera aprovechó que su compañero atraía la atención para otear con cuidado y observar de dónde venían los hechizos. Al menos, debía haber dos tipos escondidos. Uno a la derecha, sobre el árbol, y otro a la izquierda, oculto entre los matorrales.

-¿Vais a sacar la varita en algún año del Señor? – Gritó López, harto de que su compañero remoloneara en entrar en combate. Herrera suspiró y se tomó otro largo segundo para decidir sobre cuál centrarse.

-Vos apuntad a esas matas, que yo haré lo propio con la copa de ese árbol. ¡A la de tres! ¡Una!...¡Dos!...

López podría haber protestado pero los hechizos arreciaban y en el fondo era de natural disciplinado.

-¡Y tres!

Los dos magos asomaron simultáneamente por encima de la piedra que les hacía de parapeto invocando, cada uno, su maleficio preferido. Instantes después un cuerpo inane cayó desde lo alto del árbol con bastante estrépito mientras que un humillo negro se alzaba desde el matorral.

\- Vive Dios que tenéis buena puntería.- Alabó Herrera.- ¿Puedo preguntar qué clase de encantamiento habéis empleado?

\- Uno que aturde bastante. Aunque a veces chamusca un poco el pelo. Pero no saldrá ardiendo. Vamos.

Con un valor que Herrera no esperaba, López se irguió y varita en ristre se acercó a examinar a los atacantes. Eran cuatro y tenían toda la pinta de bandidos. Con un suspiro, el sargento volvió a agitar la varita y los dejó mágicamente amarrados a un grueso tronco de roble. Después procedió a enviar un aviso mágico con un Patronus cuya forma Herrera no acertó a distinguir, aunque le pareció algo así como una foca, y después, como si no hubiera hecho otra cosa que tomar vino en una taberna, lo miró con sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Seguimos?

-¿No habéis pensado nunca haceros auror? A fe mía que tenéis facultades…

Desde aquel episodio, Herrera tuvo a su compañero de viaje en algo mejor estima. Un poco, una pizca, siquiera un atisbo de aprecio. Pero viniendo de él, era mucho.

Los caminos de ambos soldados se separaron en Toledo. López se fue directo al cuartel del Tercio, a esperar órdenes, mientras que Herrera encaminaba sus pasos a la Casa de las Tradiciones.

-¡No olvidéis lo que os he dicho! – Insisitió cuando López ya se alejaba. El mago se giró y se encogió de hombros. Durante el viaje y a pesar de que era un charlatán presuntuoso y pesado, había conseguido apreciarle. Un poco.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó el sargento.

-¡Lo de haceros auror! ¡Cuánto os licencien! ¡Tenéis madera!

Lopez volvió a encogerse de hombros, se tocó el ala del sombrero a modo de despedida y se alejó entre las gentes. Ambos pensaron que seguramente sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse y por tanto, no volverían a verse.

Herrera agradeció sobremanera que lo hicieran esperar en una sala anterior al patio, porque así se ahorraba los abucheos de los energúmenos. No tuvo que aguardar mucho, porque enseguida apareció una bruja. Herrera le hizo una reverencia por saludo y ella, por respuesta, agitó la varita e hizo aparecer una mesa repleta de viandas. Con un gesto de la otra mano, le invitó a sentarse. Herrera no se hizo de rogar, cansado del rancho militar y de la comida, en el mejor de los casos de posada, del viaje. Tras asestar unos buenos bocados a un muslo de pollo y beber un sorbo de vino tinto, se fijó con algo más de atención en la bruja. No era alta ni baja, y aunque se veía que nunca fue gorda, tenía la anchura de cintura de una mujer que ha parido varias veces. Lo más llamativo, aparte de las bellotas y hojas de roble de reluciente plata que poblaban los cuellos de su capa negra como la pez, eran sus ojos. Unos ojos ambarinos, con tintes verdosos. Como los de una lechuza.

\- Sois vascona.- Murmuró con la boca llena.

\- Y vos sois Juan de Herrera. Cántabro. Hijo del solar de Maliaño. Bachiller en Valladolid y hasta la fecha, soldado del Tercio Mágico.

Herrera asintió con la cabeza, lentamente y sin dejar de comer. Su interlocutora pensó que quizás se pasara hambre en el ejército. En cualquier caso, aquel brujo estaba hambriento, así que lo dejó comer. Claro que Herrera no podía permanecer mucho tiempo callado, así que tragó ruidosamente un buen pedazo de carne y la miró fijamente.

\- Sois una de ellos.- Afirmó señalándola con el hueso del muslo del pollo.- De los Antiguos que firmaron el tratado con la Emperatriz argumentando que no somos súbditos, pero si españoles… valiente palabrería. – Y dicho aquello, arreó un buen mordisco a un trozo de hogaza. La bruja lo dejó masticar y tragar antes de replicar.

\- Habéis comido mi pan. Deberíais, cuanto menos, comportaros con cierta corrección.

\- Creía que en los Pirineos no crece el trigo.- Replicó con insolencia.

\- Razón de más para apreciarlo, norteño.- Espetó la bruja sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

\- Vos nos trajisteis esta servidumbre.

\- Vos en cambio, ni habíais nacido cuando se acordó esa paz. Así que solo podéis hablar de oídas de lo que entonces aconteció.

\- Puede. Pero no hablo de oídas en lo tocante a lo que acontece en Flandes con el Tercio.

\- El Tercio, señor de Herrera, es lo que os permitió empezar de nuevo cuando caísteis en desgracia a los ojos del príncipe. El Tercio es también lo que os ha reportado esta segunda oportunidad. No ha esquivado los oídos de esta Casa ni de sus Consejos vuestras hazañas. Y no me refiero a las de alcoba. Y lo que pasa en el Tercio, tenedlo por seguro, si interesa que llegue al Emperador, llega prontamente. Por lo demás, para vos el Tercio es, simple y llanamente, cosa pasada.

\- Si interesa… ¿A quienes? ¿A vuesas mercedes de esta casa?

\- A los magie hispanii. Obedeceréis, Herrera. Porque estáis harto del Tercio y no os desagrada el estudio. Es más, podréis volver a Italia… de vez en cuando.

No le pareció mal del todo a Herrera. Se libraba, de una buena vez, del servicio de armas. Podía volver al estudio, ocupación que le había satisfecho mucho más que la milicia. Y viajar a Italia. Aquella tierra llena de bellezas, en todos los sentidos…

Marina de Baygorri recorrió con paso presuroso el Corredor de los Energúmenos, nada preocupada por las imprecaciones que recibía de los cuadros que adornaban el pasillo como por no demorar el encuentro con la bruja que la aguardaba junto a la Mesa de Salomón. Se trataba de una mujer envuelta en una larga túnica amplia y cubierta con un velo que le tapaba la cabeza y la cara, dejando tan solo sus penetrantes ojos oscuros a la vista.

\- La paz del Creador sea contigo, Amina Ibn Nassir.- Saludó la cristiana con una inclinación de cabeza.- ¿Seguís observando lo mismo?

\- La paz sea contigo, Marina de Baygorri.- Tras devolver el saludo protocolario, la musulmana se descubrió el rostro y lo volvió hacia el tablero de la diminuta mesita.- Si. La Revelación es clara. Aunque… - La bruja frunció el ceño.- No se bien qué es.

\- Parece una turbulencia…- Observó la cristiana, posando la vista en el desvencijado tablero.

\- Una turbulencia de magia. Y ese magie tiene un lugar…tendrá un lugar, cuando se produzca. Es importante que esté en el lugar oportuno en el momento exacto… Y que esté preparado para ello…- La musulmana hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño.-Decidme ¿Cómo es?

\- ¿Mi opinión, queréis? He pasado poco tiempo con él, el necesario para atender el encargo del Consejo de las Tradiciones…

\- Vamos, Marina. Os conozco. Os habéis formado una opinión. Y deseo conocerla.

\- Podría equivocarme...

\- Todos nos equivocamos. Y no estáis hablando con una miembro del Consejo.

\- Ah, ¿No? ¿Acaso habéis renunciado y yo no lo sabía? ¿Tienen las mujeres de la Tarika Sufita otra representante y yo no me he enterado?

\- No.- La musulmana ahogó una risita.- Me refería a que os habla la amiga. Y la amiga desea conocer vuestro criterio, que como mujer avispada que sois a buen seguro que será afilado.

\- Afilado, sin duda, pues va en mi carácter.- Rió la cristiana.- Pero quizás no ande atinado.

\- No os hagáis de rogar, que de mi boca no saldrá nada que revele ese juicio precipitado que decís haber hecho.

\- Está bien…- La cristiana acabó por conceder.-…Pagado de sí mismo. Un petrimetre impertinente. Espero que con los saberes geomágicos sea más disciplinado.

\- Los auspicios así lo señalan… aunque… no sabemos para qué necesita esos saberes… Algo se nos ha debido escapar con esta visión pero…¿qué?

\- Ni siquiera hemos conseguido situar la visión en un mapa.

-No…

Las dos brujas volvieron a mirar atentamente la superficie de madera desgastada y, por enésima vez, les embargó una extraña impotencia.

Los siguientes años Juan de Herrera los pasó estudiando, hasta que fue nombrado ayudante de Juan Bautista de Toledo, primer arquitecto de la magna obra del rey Felipe II: nada más y nada menos que su particular versión del templo de Salomón: el Real Monasterio de San Lorenzo del Escorial.

Primavera de 1563, sierra de Guadarrama…

-Muy bien, aquí y aquí…

El arquitecto real andaba impartiendo instrucciones a los canteros cuando su ayudante entró en sus aposentos hecho, literalmente, una furia.

-¡Desmaius! – Con rápidos movimientos, el ayudante había aturdido a los dos canteros que ahora yacían inermes en el suelo.

-¡Pero qué…!- Protestó el arquitecto.

-¡Farsante!- Herrera lo alcanzó en dos zancadas y le puso la varita al cuello.- ¡Impostor! ¡Embaucador! ¡Accio varita!

-¡No se de qué habláis!

-¡Sí que lo sabéis! ¡Accio! ¡Accio!

Los ojos de Bautista se abrieron como platos cuando el arcón de madera donde guardaba sus cosas personales comenzó a temblar. De no haber estado inconscientes los canteros, habrían sentido un pánico atroz.

-¡ACCIOOOO!

La tapa se abrió con estrépito y un objeto alargado voló desde el interior hasta la mano de Herrera.

-¿Lo veis? ¿LO VEIS? ¡MALDITO FARSANTE!

En ese momento, el anciano Bautista se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las rodillas le flaquearon. Comenzó a suplicar patéticamente, pero Herrera estaba enfurecido.

-¡Habéis ocultado vuestra condición! ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Toda la vida? Y ahora ¿Qué pretendíais hacer? ¿Darle al rey la magia que no merece? ¡Hablad!

La ira había indo creciendo en su interior, tanto que su boca se torcía en un gesto crispado y los ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

-¡HABLAD, MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡HABLAD!

Tan embravecido se hallaba que no se percató de que alguien más hacía entrada en la habitación.

-Soltadle, Herrera. Ya habéis hecho bastante desenmascarándole.

Herrerea jadeó un par de veces antes de girar la cabeza para clavar la mirada en un tipo bajo, moreno y un poco rechoncho, que lideraba un escuadrón de aurores.

-¡López!- Escupió.- Sabía que esto se os daría bien. Apresad a este traidor.

Durante el juicio a Bautista se puso de manifiesto que conocía al detalle los cursos telúricos que circulaban bajo el lugar, que no eran pocos aunque, de uno en uno, no eran muy relevantes. Sin embargo, lo más significativo era que había diseñado un cuidados entramado que los canalizaba y enfocaba hacia un punto en concreto.

\- Ha diseñado para el rey un sumidero telúrico de primera magnitud.- Amina Ibn Nassir se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizada, al percatarse del alcance de la obra de Bautista.

\- Las corrientes de magia.- Observó su amiga vascona.- Eso era lo que se nos había pasado por alto. Fluyen numerosas, aunque leves, por el entorno. No las teníamos detectadas.

\- Concentradas todas con esta canalización que ha diseñado en piedra…

\- Es una fuente cuyo poder no podría imaginar…

\- Desmontémoslo.- Un hombre alto, de pelo cano y ojos hundidos se aproximó a las dos brujas. Iba ataviado, como cualquier miembro de los Consejos, con una capa negra y larga hasta los pies. Aunque sus broches alternaban fuegos fatuos y trinquetas.

\- Breogán de Freixo.- Saludó la cristiana mientras la mora se cubría con recato el rostro con el velo y bajaba los ojos negros.- No creo que sea posible deshacer lo hecho. Juan Bautista de Toledo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y ya ha colocado la primera piedra.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Breogán apretó los ojos en un claro gesto de dolor.

\- Herrera debería terminar la obra. Al menos mantendremos el control durante su construcción. De otra manera, podría explotar en cualquier momento… y después, el Creador nos ilumine para mantener el secreto lejos del monarca…

\- ¿Y cuándo termine?

\- Vos, Breogán, sois el experto en las líneas de magia de Gaia.

\- En estos momentos, me siento un completo aprendiz… Pero si no me equivoco, pueden pasar dos cosas, o estalla la magia…o se abre algo que no podemos ni imaginar.

Los tres se miraron, en silencio, durante un instante. Fue la vascona la que se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Os referís a que se abra… ¿

\- Si. A eso me refiero.

Algunas notas históricas…

1528, inmediatamente después de ausentarse el rey de las Españas, dejando a la reina y emperatriz dotada de plenos poderes para gobernar, de se firma el tratado que pone fin a la guerra entre los magie de Flandes y los magie Hispanii. Isabel de Portugal, como lusa que era, conocía bien la situación de los magos peninsulares, a diferencia de su esposo que la desconocía por completo. El intento de sacar a la luz y someter a los magie se había producido poco después de la llegada del joven rey a tierras hispanas, diez años atrás. La primera hostilidad se produjo cuando magos flamencos, intentando averiguar la localización de la Casa de las Tradiciones, atraparon cerca de Cuenca a una meiga llamada Antía Louza. La bruja era joven e imprudente, pero no consiguieron sonsacarle nada. La abandonaron moribunda en un páramo, en la convicción de que unas horribles criaturas llamadas Bús devorarían los restos. Pero Brais de Mondoñedo, un joven Bruixo enamorado, la había seguido y pudo Desaparecer a la moribunda hasta Toletum donde los magie mudéjares no pudieron salvarla. Antes de expirar, Antía explicó que unos magie de extraño hablar la habían apresado y torturado.

Juan de Herrera nació en un pueblecito de Cantabria en 1530, en el seno de una familia de la nobleza menor en la que debió haber sus más y sus menos en torno a la herencia, aunque esto poco pudo afectar a Juan ya que como no era el primogénito no estaba llamado a heredar los bienes, pero como al parecer no era tonto cursó estudios en la universidad de Valladolid y después se unió a la comitiva borgoñona del príncipe Felipe, con un puesto dentro de su servicio de los mas bajos del escalafón. Por alguna razón, fue despedido hacia 1550 y, viéndose obligado a volver a empezar la escalera del ascenso social, se unió al ejército, combatiendo en los Tercios de Flandes. Para 1556 debía haber recuperado el favor del rey, porque acompaña a Carlos I en su retiro de Yuste, y posteriormente pasa al servicio del ahora rey Felipe II. En 1563 se pone a las órdenes de Juan Bautista de Toledo en el diseño del monasterio del Escorial, asumiendo plenamente la dirección de la obra en 1572. Fue el fundador de la Academia de Matemáticas, antecedente de la Real Academia de Ciencias Exactas.

Con esa biografía no me ha parecido descabellado pintarlo como un personaje un tanto desengañado de la vida, frustrado porque no tiene algo que considera de derecho propio. Como es también un hombre inteligente he optado porque toda esa amargura la saque haciendo ostentación de una personalidad cáustica y un humor vitriólico.

Y como Cris Snape pidió que un personaje real fuera un mago, pues Juan lo es. Y no el único en su familia, aunque su antigüedad mágica no es mucha.

De la construcción del Monasterio de El Escorial mucho se cuenta. El interés de Felipe II por la magia "blanca" nunca se ha negado, y hay mucho por ahí escrito sobre el emplazamiento del monasterio y su relación con las líneas telúricas. De lo que pasó cuando se terminó el edificio y las líneas de magia convergieron, quizás se cuente en detalle en otro momento. Aquí, solo dejaremos constancia de que nada tiene que envidiar a los poderes que se ocultan en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia británico y además goza de infinita más monumentalidad.


End file.
